Field of the Invention
The invention relates to contact pins for glass seals having an iron alloy and a method for their production.
Description of the Background Art
Conventional contact pins in electrical feedthroughs are usually electroplated with nickel, gold or tin after vitrification to achieve bondable, pluggable or solderable surfaces.
For this purpose, the contact pins are wrapped with a copper wire to produce an electrical connection for the electroplating process
The disadvantage here is the high workload and a deterioration of the insulation properties of the glass.
From U.S. Pat. No. 2,885,826, which is incorporated herein by reference, it is known to use rhodium-plated metal parts for glass-metal seals and their vitrification. However, rhodium-plated contact pins have the disadvantage of limitations in soldering or bonding processes.